


Kara and Diana's first time

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: After introducing Sara and Nyssa to one another, Kara and Diana no longer can wait to get their hands on one another.





	Kara and Diana's first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the wait and I hope you will enjoy it.

Kara was sitting in the bar with Diana when Nyssa came walking in to the bar, a smile lit up her face when she saw Kara and she walked over to the booth, Kara stood up and she pulled her friend into a tight hug “Oh it’s so good to see you” Kara said as she hugged Nyssa tight to her.

Nyssa smiled as she hugged Kara back tight before they pulled apart and her eyes landed on Diana “Hey, who’s this?” she asked as she took Diana’s hand into her own.

Kara smiled “This is Diana… we’ve just started seeing one another” Kara replied.

“Nice to meet you Diana” Nyssa said as she shook Diana’s hand gently before looking to Kara “So… where is this ‘Sara’ you want to introduce me to?” she asked.

Kara beamed as she pointed behind Nyssa, turning around Nyssa came face to face with the blonde Kara was pointing at, Sara waved to Kara and Nyssa found herself stunned by the beauty of the woman coming towards them.

Stepping in Nyssa’s path Kara pulled her best friend into a tight before pulling apart and turning to a gaping Nyssa “Sara… this is Nyssa” she said.

Sara smiled “Nice to meet you” Sara said as she took Nyssa’s hand.

“Oh… the pleasure is all mine” Nyssa said as she brought Sara’s knuckle to her lips and kissed it, Sara blushed at this action and Kara smirked at Diana before sobering up “Oh Diana… don’t we have that… thing we were discussing earlier?” she asked innocently.

Diana nodded her head playing along with Kara’s plan “Oh yeah” she replied “I remember now, Kara and I have a meeting to attend” she said.

Kara looked to her friends “Would you mind if I leave you both together?” she asked.

Nyssa smirked, she wasn’t fooled by Kara’s innocent act and neither was Sara, Sara simply smiled and nodded her head “Oh course, go ahead” she replied.

Kara and Diana made the way out of the bar leaving Nyssa and Sara alone with one another, Nyssa and Sara sat down and smirked “You do know this was Kara playing matchmaker… right?” Nyssa asked.

Sara smirked “Oh I know, she’s not that good at being subtle” she replied with a wink “I’m glad she did though”

Nyssa smiled bright “Me too” she replied and soon Nyssa and Sara fell into a conversation and got to know one another.

Mean whilst:

Kara and Diana were home, Diana was giggling “You do know that they are not fooled by that lie back, there right?” she asked.

“Yeah it wasn’t exactly convincing, but it worked” Kara replied as she bumped her shoulder against Diana’s. “But there’s another reason though why I wanted to leave them” Kara admitted.

Diana looked to Kara curiously “Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Diana asked.

Kara simply dragged Diana into the alleyway and pushed Diana up against the wall hard causing it to crack on impact, Diana grunted as her back hit the wall and she smirked as Kara was pressed against her, keeping Diana sandwiched between the now cracked and broken wall and Kara.

“Now Kara, I thought you wanted to wait until our 3rd date?” Diana teased as she grabbed Kara’s ass tight.

“I’m tired of waiting, you’re going away soon on Justice League business, right?” Kara asked remembering that Diana had mentioned it earlier that morning “Seems now is as good any other time” she said.

Diana beamed as she leaned in and whispered “Me too” she whispered.

The darkness of the alley kept both Kara and Diana concealed, Kara unzipped her jeans as Diana lifted her dress up and pulled her panties down to her ankles, Kara lifted Diana up and on instinct Diana wrapped her legs around Kara’s body tight, Kara’s hips thrust forward and soon her girl cock invaded Diana’s senses.

Arching back and moaning out Diana gripped Kara’s shoulder with a bruising grip, neither Kara nor Diana had to hold back when it came to the other and now Kara certainly was not holding back, the rhythm was slow and steady, Kara’s hips moving back and forth, her girl cock going in and out of Diana.

Diana held on tight to Kara, her inner walls clenching and tightening around Kara’s shaft making Kara moan, she began kissing and sucking Diana’s neck hungrily making Diana moan loudly as Kara’s hips picked up the pace “Oooh fuck” Diana moaned out as she help onto Kara, Kara’s hips pistoning hard and fast, the wall cracking from the sheer force of Kara’s powerful thrusts and Diana’s back slamming into it.

Clinging to Kara tight Diana felt her insides clenching, pussy throbbing as it greedily took all of Kara’s Kryptonian girl cock, Diana’s moans getting louder as Kara’s pace began to get faster then ever.

It didn’t take long for Diana to hit her orgasm of course, arching back Diana gave out a loud cry of pleasure as she fell over the edge and climaxed hard, her juices coating Kara, feeling Diana’s juices coating her Kryptonian girl cock was all it took for Kara to end up cumming hard, her girl cock throbbed as it shot it’s load deep into Diana.

Kara’s hips stopped and the 2 clung to one another, greedily devouring each other’s mouths in a searing and passionate kiss before finally they broke it, panting hard for air and Diana grinned “We’re not done yet” she whispered.

Kara smiled but with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she nodded in agreement “No… we’re not” she replied, pulling out and zipping herself up, Diana’s tidied herself up and pocketed her panties before Diana and Kara flew back to Kara’s apartment.

In the meantime:

Maggie and Alex were talking in their apartment, Alex wanted to remind Maggie about wearing protection for when Maggie and Kara would have sex Maggie replied with a cryptic ‘there was no need’ which made Alex curious, Alex questioned Maggie more about why not and Maggie revealed that she was incapable of conceiving children which was why Alex was the one to carry and give birth.

Mean whilst in Kara’s apartment:

Diana’s naked body roughly hit the mattress with enough force that the frame cracked because of Kara roughly pinning her, their lips devouring one another in an aggressive kiss, Diana’s hands gripping Kara’s hair tight and Kara smirked “Hands and knee’s now” she roughly growled, lust in her voice as Diana released Kara’s hair and turned over and got on her hands and knees.

Kara got in position behind Diana and gripped her hips tight, slowly though she brought her right hand back and she gave Diana’s ass a slap causing Diana to gasped out “Oh fuck” Diana moaned as she gripped the headboard whilst Kara got in behind her, rubbing the head of her Kryptonian girl cock which was hard as steel against Diana’s soaked core which was already well fucked earlier.

Grinning Kara leaned in and bit and sucked on Diana’s earlobe before pulling back and gripping Diana’s hips tight, slowly she pushed her way back inside Diana’s greedy pussy that took Kara’s whole length inside her.

Diana’s eyes rolled back into her skull and her eyes closed shut, her moans echoing off the walls of the bedroom, her grip on the headboard was making the wood crack under her super grip, arching back Diana looked over her shoulders at Kara and winked “Mmmm Kara…” she whispered.

Kara gave Diana’s another slap before she began to move slowly, her hips moving back and forth driving her Kryptonian girl cock in and out making Diana moan along with Kara, Diana’s pussy walls tightened around Kara’s shaft and slowly Kara began to pick up the pace, going harder and faster.

The bed rocked violently and slammed into the wall hard, Diana grunted with every thrust Kara gave and every powerful thrust Kara gave elicited a moan of pleasure from Diana’s throat, her pussy tightening and clenching Kara’s shaft tight as it pistoned inside Diana hard and fast, the bed creaked as it rocked, the headboard slamming against the wall aggressively as Kara picked up the pace.

Gripping Diana’s hair with one hand Kara gave it a pull as she pistoned her hips harder and faster, giving Diana everything she had and more as she added some of her super strength to her thrusts, Diana’s hips rocked and bounced on Kara’s shaft matching Kara’s thrusts with her own.

The Bed was breaking apart as Kara and Diana approached their orgasms, Diana’s insides were clenched tight around Kara’s throbbing and swollen shaft, it took 3 more powerful thrusts from Kara to throw Diana over the edge of her climax and she arched her back and screamed in ecstasy as her juices coated Kara’s shaft.

Feeling Diana’s juices and hearing her scream as she orgasmed was all Kara needed to spill her over the edge, her Kryptonian girl cock throbbed and swelled more as she held on for as long as she could before shooting hard into Diana.

Diana and Kara froze as they rode out their orgasm before finally, they collapsed down hard onto the mattress, the bed had already taken a beating from Kara fucking Diana and when they came down hard on the mattress the bed gave away and broke.

Kara pulled out of Diana and Diana turned to face Kara with a grin, soon both Kara and Diana broke into a giggling fit as they lay on the remains of the bed.

Kara looked into Diana’s eyes and she ran her hands through Diana’s hair and whispered “I love you”

Diana froze up and Kara realized her mistake… she said it too soon.

Neither one spoke for the rest of the night and when Kara woke up the following morning… Diana was gone leaving only a small note with the words _‘I need time’_ was all that was written on the note.

Kara sat on the couch and burst into tears… fearing she screwed up and Diana was not going to speak to her ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this part.
> 
> Next part: Alex comes and comforts Kara after Diana heads off for JLA business, mean whilst Nyssa and Sara get to know one another.


End file.
